


I can do that.

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Prompt fills and Random Plot Bunnies. [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crack, Did I Mention Crack?, Gen, I AM SORRY, Reichenbach Falls, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by the fact that the actor is in both universes, I never said it was sane. I think it is just as likely as the fall theory where he flies away.</p><p>I am sorry, but also a bit not that I made up another ship. I ship it with a fire that powers a steam engine. Or a warp drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do that.

Part of the plan would involve using Molly’s connections with Starfleet, her new boyfriend was a promising young ensign aboard the Enterprise. Sherlock needed to be transported from just below John’s line of vision to the ground. While losing the velocity that he had gained during the fall. 

Chekov had smiled over the com. “Simple, it can be done.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, the boy could barely be considered legal, but Molly assured him he was the best transporter tech in the fleet. 

“I’m trusting you with my life. It had better work.”

There wasn’t time to test it of course, but Chekov is confident. “I vill have a lock on you the entire time. There is nothing to fear.”

Sherlock finds this laughable, there are thousands of things that could go wrong. If even one of the variables is off he will never know. Sherlock is resolved to his own mortality, but finds it very difficult to gamble where the life of John Watson is concerned.

“Just make sure you don’t initialize until I am out of John’s sight.”

Chekov’s eyes cloud and he glances at Molly over Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock doesn’t have to look to know that Molly’s expression is firm, she is a strong willed woman. Sherlock smirked thinking that this boy has taken on more than he can handle in her.

In the end he does an admirable job, the light of the transporter is lost in the early morning glow and the homeless network is flawless in keeping John from getting too close and finding out the truth. 

He shakes Chekov’s hand as he prepares to go hunting Moriarty’s network, but pulls him close and speaks in cold precise tones. “You dropped me cross-ways to the building. If your mistake costs John, or Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson their lives I have my brother post you to the remotest moon in the remotest corner of the sector. And you will never see her again.” Which is as close to ‘treat her right or I will break you in half’ as Sherlock is likely to get in regards to Molly.

He kisses Molly on the cheek in thanks and swirls away, his new black leather jacket will take some getting used to, the hang is different and the billow of it around his calves is more sinister.


End file.
